Sanity
by Captain Kuroyuki
Summary: At that moment, she was no longer the disgusting monster that I knew, but a girl who has lost all hope, lost all friends, lost everything. Even her mind. "This is where I lost my heart," she said softly, tears running down her cheeks, "and you were the one who destroyed it." Even the insane can be loved. Zero x OC. Rated T for mild language. Canon Storyline.
1. Prologue

**_Hello everyone, this is prologue for my new VK Story "Sanity". _****Yes, this story will follow the cannon storyline, with a few small differences. Please Favourite, Follow and Review! It helps a lot!**

**Story, Begin!**

* * *

1910

_That day was unlike any other. Dark storm clouds hung low over the French countryside, foreshadowed by a winter breeze that made even the locals shiver from the chill. Farmers rounded up the herds, horses neighing weakly underneath them as the sky rumbled and groaned. In the yards, housewives bustled about the washing lines in a furious effort to save as much laundry as they could carry before the oncoming downpour struck them. In the houses, children huddled around the fireplace, small hands shoved dangerously close to the roaring flames. Many of the less fortunate young were welcomed on that day, offered a place to sit and a hot cup of ale to please their parched throats. At the edge of town, one of the small cottages was receiving another pair of younglings. They were a quite duo, keeping their heads down and their rags wrapped tightly around their shoulders. To the eyes of the widower at the door, they were an odd pair. The taller of the children was a boy of age, his dirty brown hair curly and long to his shoulders, and whilst his mouth was pulled into a tight line, his lavender eyes spoke levels about his personality. Beside him, a small girl clutched his arm like a life line, eyeing the older woman with a mixture of dislike and agitation. Something about the look made the widower's skin crawl, and though the lady had always listened to her instincts before, what harm can a child do? She wasn't as cruel as to leave children outside when a thunderstorm was on its way._

_"Looking for a place to shelter from the tempête?" she asked, a half smile gracing her features. The boy nodded wordlessly, reflecting the smile with a small one of his own. The girl, however, stayed silent, her unnerving blue eyes still staring relentlessly into her own brown orbs. The woman's smile faltered slightly, but quickly composed herself before the boy saw her discomfort. She didn't really care about the girl._

_"vous êtes accueil à venir po. There are a few others like you, but I'm sure you will get along just fine!"_

_The woman stepped aside, allowing both siblings to stumble into shelter. A plain looking hallway greeted them, along with the pleasant smell of herbs and freshly baked bread. The walls were a cream colour, complimented with a few different paintings all in warm shades and all sporting cheery depictions of daffodil fields and sunflowers. The faint laughter of the other children hung in the air, further completing the image of the stereotypical 'happy home'. The only person missing from the picture was a husband or a father figure; however the woman's spouse had long since passed away._

_"Oh! où sont mes manières allé? I'm Luce Lapointe. What are your names?" The widower asked, taking a leap of faith and placing a nervous hand on the girl's back. The girl glared, nails digging painfully into the older boy's arm. He grimaced but made no move to shake her off, instead stroking her muddy black hair softly. _

_"you do not need to know our names, crasse." She hissed. The widower, Luce Lapointe, stumbled back, pulling her hand away from the child as if she had been burned. _

_"Starr..." the boy mumbled soothingly, still stroking her hair like you would to a distressed animal. Starr shot Luce one more glower before turning and looking at the older boy questioningly. _

_"What do you suggest we do, Faren? We can stay with this...bete," she spat out the words, lips pulling up in a sneer that seemed out of place in such a young face, "or we can brave the oncoming tempête."_

_Before the boy, Faren, could open his mouth to reply Starr cut in again, this time giving Luce a predatory look._

_"...I'm feeling so hungry though..." She drawled, and released her unrelenting grip on Faren's arm, though the marks left behind on his skin were by now red and swollen. Her small fingers flexed and stretched outwards, the cracking sounds as each joint moved raising the hairs on the back of Luce's neck. She took another step away from the girl, cold sweat starting to drip from her brow._

_"Starr..." Faren repeated warningly, reaching out towards the younger child's arm again. She brushed him away, not taking her gaze away from the widow. There was something...odd about her eyes. They were a stunning turquoise blue, the kind of colour that would only otherwise be seen at sea during good weather. At the edges of the iris, the colour faded to a dark pine green. They were beautiful, granted, but something was changing within them, even as Luce backed away. Slowly, surely, the blue was corrupted, seeping away to be replaced by another, more sickening colour. Bloody red eyes now stared at Luce, anticipation and hunger clear in her gaze._

_"Faren, It's a humaine. I thought you had given up being a vampire hunter, frère?" Starr mocked, inching closer and closer towards her older prey. Luce meanwhile was frozen in place, heartbeat thumping painfully in her chest. The hallway seemed to darken, shadows licking at her heels and shrouding the approaching girl._

_"M-monster." She managed, lurching sideways into the wall and knocking off one of the daffodil paintings it crashed to the floor, though the other children in the house were oblivious to the sound. Thunder crashed, lightning flashing across the sky and alighting the hall for a split second. Starr's expression was nothing short of hideous, lips turned up in rage and eyes narrowed and dangerous._

_"faire taire!" The girl snarled. She took a step forward, hand outstretched as if to grab the pale woman. Luce slid down the wall, her legs turning to jelly from shock. As the young girl approached, Luce looked over her shoulder and saw Faren, his eyes sad and his mouth pulled into a tight line. Brown met lavender, and Luce gave one last, pitiful look towards him, eyes full of tears. She was, once again, helpless. As helpless as she was to save her love as the light left his eyes. Helpless to do anything more than cry, as Faren closed his eyes and turned away. _

_"pitié de monâme." She whispered quietly as Starr knelt towards her and brushed her blonde hair aside, exposing her tender neck. Luce watched, eyes half closed, as Starr opened her mouth wide and exposed deadly sharp fangs. Luce listened, hearing muffled by catatonia, to the excited giggles of children nearby, the rumble of the sky and the quiet pit-pats as raindrops started their decent from the sky. Luce felt, skin numb and cold, as Starr sunk her fangs into her, the blood which ran through her veins stolen by an inhuman monster in the body of a child. Soon her eyes closed, her hearing faded and she felt nothing but the life leaving her body. The last thing she heard before she died, "pitié de monâme? enfer vous prendre, écume." _

_Then blackness, and the end._

* * *

**Hope you like! Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day. Remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Part two of the prologue is up! hope you like it, though it is a bit small. Next update is in another few days. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

**Japan, Present Day**

The town surrounding true cross academy was, not for the first time, bustling with activity. Dusk was slowly settling over the streets, heralding the end of day and the ultimate closing of all sunlight shops and cafes. Birds fluttered overhead, their wings tired yet their cries loud and screeching. Down below, a lone old man hobbled through the crowds, his shawl wrapped tightly around his frail shoulders and his walking stick held loosely in his aged grip. A basket filled with bread and sweets hung from the crook of his arm. His wrinkled face grimaced as someone barged into him, knocking him sprawling to the cobblestones.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" The old man's gaze rose until he was looking into a pair of wide green eyes evenly set on a handsome youths face. He took the teenagers outstretched hand, letting him guide him to his feet. The elderly man quickly recognised the white suit and red tie; he had recognised a night class student.

"Thank you for helping me, but I'm afraid I may have hurt my ankle..." The old man explained, showing his injured appendix, which was quickly swelling. The boy blushed a bright red and quickly apologised a second time.

"I'm so sorry, please allow me to escort you to somewhere safe." The boy wrapped his arm around the older man's shoulder, lifting the weight off his injured ankle. Wordlessly, the elder pointed forward, and they began to stumble away at an excruciatingly slow pace. They wove through the streets, other people becoming more and more scarce as they neared the huge abandoned clock tower. Only as they came in sight of the tower's double wooden doors did the old man halt.

"Thank you for helping me all this way." The teen looked at him incredulously, but did not question his decision. Instead he introduced himself,

"What is your name? I'm Ichijou Takuma, a night class student in True Cross Academy."

He outstretched his hand in greeting. The old man smiled in a way that only an elderly could do, and raised his hand to meet the boy's.

"My name is Faren; it's a pleasure to meet such a polite vampire such as you."

* * *

**Review! Follow! Favourite! The story starts going in the next chapter!**


End file.
